For A New Beginning
by Millie365
Summary: He regretted it all, but had she moved on for good? T
1. Chapter 1: The end of the amazing things

For A New Beginning

_**For A New Beginning**_

**Chapter 1: The end of the amazing things**

_I was unaware of the first name of Mrs. Bolton. Therefore I used Lynne, as said in "Amazing" by Jill Renay. I guess you might see other names that I took from there because I'd like to use their first name instead of using Mr. and Mrs. constantly. _

Yet another time he was walking down the street, thinking about his lost love. Why had he even done what he did that night? He didn't want to, but still, he did. He regretted deeply the day of graduation. The day supposed to be so happy. He hated himself for ruin the day they both looked so much forward to. And then it was college. He went to the University of Albuquerque, she leaving for Yale. And never again would he see her. Never again would he get the chance to kiss her and embrace her like he loved to. Yet again he's drifting away from his normal life as he goes into his memories from the past. So as he walked by his old High School, East High he though back on the horrible day that he regretted ever since.

--

_The ceremony was over and Gabriella came running toward him with a big smile. On her finger was a ring he gave her just a week ago, to show her how much he loved her. As she came nearer his smile that appeared as he saw her got smaller and smaller until it was all gone. He new he had to do this, but the fact that he had to hurt her in the process was so hurtful for him too. _

"_Hey Wildcat," she said as he threw herself into his arms. He hugged her tight, knowing this was the last time. He had to fight to hold the tears back. He was not going to cry in front of her. _

"_Gabi, I have to-" he drifted up and Gabriella looked at him. He knew that she knew him well enough to tell that something wasn't how it was supposed to be. _

"_Baby, what is it?" Her voice was concerned. _

_He took a deep breath as he led her to a bench. There was no way he could stand while doing this. No, he was just too weak. He needed her and he could barely hold himself together._

"_Gabriella, I want you to know that I really don't want to do this, but I have to. I'm sorry I can't explain why, maybe you'll find out later, but I want you to understand that even though I'm doing this, I love you. I always will love you."_

"_Troy, what's happening?" As he looked at her he could see that she was afraid. _

"_I," he drifted up again. Now the tears were clear in Gabriella's eyes. As if she knew what was going to happened. He believed she did. _

"_Troy, you can't do this," she said._

"_I have to. You know I love you, but I have to do this." He kissed her cheek, gave her a sad smile, and looked down at her with his now tearful eyes. Then he left her there. She was crying silently. He walked away, not daring to look back as it would only hurt more. _

_That was it. He knew why he had done it, but no way was he happy about the decision. She on the other hand did not know why he did it. And if he ever met her again, he would tell her. As for now, it was just too hurtful. _

--

"Troy? Hello? You there or what? Troooooy!!" Troy suddenly jumps back to reality, now looking straight into his mother's eyes and remembering why he was even out walking in this direction. He knows that the expression on his face is sad and that his mother knows exactly what is on his mind. She has caught him so many times thinking about that day and no matter what she tells him, it's not working. "Troy, you need to let this go. It's been years and even though I know you regret it, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know." There's a long pause before Troy again realizes the only reason he's here is because his mother asked him to. "What was it that you wanted?"

"Your birthday."

"Riight. What about it. And before you say anything, there will be no birthday party."

"No, no I get that. You've never ever wanted one after you graduated High School." She looks at him with both caring and non-understanding eyes. "What do you want for your birthday honey?"

"Gabriella," he says without thinking and his caring mom looks up at him, worried. "Err.. I mean. I don't know mom. Give me anything."

"Troy, please. Let it go. Not for me. Not for you dad. Not for Gabriella. For you."

"Mom, you let it go. It's my life and my feelings. I can't even believe I let her go in the first place. After all, dad was the one who pushed me and I shouldn't have let myself get pushed."

"Troy, listen to me," Lynne says with a concerned tone. "I'm not gonna say anything more about it, cause I know it upsets you. Come in and get some coffee. There must be something you want for your birthday.

--

An hour later Troy walks out of his parents house, leaving them with a bunch of suggestions for a decent present for his 23rd birthday. Again he walks the short way home, showered in thoughts from the good old days at High School.

--

_It was the first time they met. So many years ago. New Years Eve. The lights circled around in the room to find the perfect candidates to sing the next song. _

"_Ha-ha-haa-ha," the man says as the light lands on him. _

"_No," Troy says as he shows also with his hands that he doesn't want to. "I can't sing."_

_He and Gabriella got brought up to the small stage and the man working there says, "You might thank me for this one day... or not," and the song started. He had never sung like that before. Not with so many people around. As he so very often said; "my shower head is very impressed". He had sang his first lines and was about to go down from the very small stage when the girl next to him stared to sing her lines. He was hooked and they sang the whole song. _

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right to be her with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. And when he looked in her eyes after the exchange of names, he knew she felt the same. The hung together all nigt._

_Near midnight they both felt the chemistry that obviously was there._

"_But seriously, you have an amazing voice," he said. "You're a singer right?"_

"_Just church choir, that's all," she answered. "I tried a solo and nearly fainted."_

"_Really? Why is that?"_

"_I took a look at all the people staring at me and the next thing I new I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career."_

"_Well, with the way you sang tonight that's pretty hard to believe," he said with a big smile. _

"_That was the first time I've done something like that," she said with a smile just as big. "I mean, it was so coo."_

"_I know. Completely."_

"_You sounded like you've done a lot of singing too," she said curiously._

"_Yeah sure, my shower head is very impressed," he joked and they both laughed as the countdown for the new year to come began. _

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." _

_The fireworks blinked at the sky. She looked at him, he looked at her. Was there maybe a kiss coming?_

"_I-I guess I better go find my mom and wish her happy new year," she said and broke the magic._

"_Yeah me too," he said, kind of awkward. "I mean not you mom, my mom. And dad. Err.. I call you! I call you tomorrow!"_

"_Yeah!" They both found their phones, wrote down the numbers, took their pictures. The she left as he started to say something._

"_Well just so you know, singing with you was the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So um.. where do you live?" He looked at the picture he just took of her. "Gabriella," he said with a smile and what he believed to be a dreamy look."_

--

He never did believe in love of first sight, but that night, he changed his thoughts. And then, after thinking about her for so many hours after it happened, believing he would never see her again, she showed up. At his school. In such a small place as Albuquerque. At East High. It was possible and to think that he gave that up. No, it was too hurtful. Still after so many years.

With his thoughts still around Gabriella and all the moments they had, he walked into his own house, so near East High he could recognize all the kids faces, thinking that maybe buying this house wasn't the best idea he had ever had. What was he really thinking? That it would help him get over what he did? Such a silly though.


	2. Chapter 2: The present

Chapter 2: The present

**Chapter 2: The present**

"Happy birthday honey!" Lynne says and puts a big cake in front of Troy. He is turning 23 this warm August day and even though he himself considers it too big to get a big cake with the two numbers on top, he did appreciate that his mother still cared so much to take the effort to do it. Not every man on his age gets home-made cakes. He know for a fact the Chad, his best friend since the started school, did not get it. His mom bought him one at the bakery. But sometimes it's the thought that counts.

"Happy birthday son!" Jack says too as Lynne leaves the for a second to get the present. Soon she's back with a box which she also puts in front of him, next to the cake.

"Open up," she says, almost as excited as he was as a 5-year old when he waited for his parents to open up what he had made for them. Yes, he could still remember the time when he and his mom had bought a movie for his dad and he was so excited that the first thing he said on Christmas day was 'Hey Dad, when are you going to open the movie?'. He was quite embarrassed at the time, but looking back at it always made him smile. So with his mother standing so excited at his side he tores the paper off the box and opens it. And inside there is a watch. And not just any watch. It is a Rolex. Secretly he had always wanted one, but no one knew about it. Except one person. One person he loved so much and that he could trust. He never wanted to tell his parents about that wish cause he always knew it was too expensive.

"How.. how did you know?" He is so surprised he can't get any other words out. He just stares at the present, then at his parents and then back at the watch. It's unbelievable that they bought him this. No, it's unbelievable that they could know that he wanted this so much.

"Well, we figured that the list you gave us the other day wasn't really what you wanted. They had to be something else that you wanted more. That you didn't want to tell us. So we made a call." A call. Weird, he thinks, as there's just one person that knows about this wish. And there is no way that his parents had gotten in touch with that person.

"Who? Chad?"

His parents only shakes their head as the smile. And Troy is getting even more confused. He can't get himself to do anything so in need of doing something he cuts out a piece of cake and starts eating.

Suddenly someone wraps a pair of hands around him from behind. He looks up, but both his parents are still standing there so it can't be them. He turns his head, and he sees her. And he's even more confused than ever. Who fixed this? His parents? No, there is no way they could make this happened. Did she come up with all this? Knowing his single wish all these years. Did she plan all of this?

"Happy birthday Troy." she says and smiles, finally letting go of him, standing straight up. She's standing there, more beautiful than ever before. Her hair is longer, her face more grown-up than in high school, but also more amazing. He fall in love with her all over again. And this time he knows that this is the girl he wants. There was never another girl meant for him. She is the one.

"What are you doing here?" he whispers, not daring to talk louder. They're just looking at each other and Lynne and Jack takes the point of her not speaking as they walk out of the room.

"Well," she starts. "It wasn't planned, but I came yesterday because my mom is thinking about selling the house. I'm sure you know, but she moved a while ago. But she didn't sell the house, thinking that we could use it to something one day. So I drove down here to try and figure out what to do about it. I was just at the store to pick up something to eat when I walked right into you mother."

"My mother," he repeats slowly.

"We talked a little and eventually the conversation lead over to you birthday," she continues. "You know, I never forgot about it." He shivers as he thinks about the birthdays they had celebrated together and he never forgot about hers either. "Anyways, I asked her what she had gotten you, but she was so unsure about what to buy. Said she didn't really think that you gave her your real wishes."

"You told her about the watch didn't you?" he asks, finally understanding. And she nods.

"I know you didn't want them to know when we were in High School, but we're not anymore and they are capable of buying you it. And you're a grown man now so taking care of it won't be a problem." She looks at him and when he doesn't say anything her expression gets worried. "It was ok right? That I told her."

"God yes. I love it. I don't think I ever managed to throw that thought about it being to expensive away. But all they wanted was to give a present I really wanted."

There's a pause. It's not awkward, it's just there. And they're looking at each other, feeling the chemistry that was always there. Since the New Years Eve when they met.

She is the one to break the magic. "Look, I have to go now. I have some things to take care of. But what if we met tomorrow. Down at the café-"

"-where we always spent our time," they finish together. They lock eyes for a few seconds before she says good bye and leaves with a happy wave. Troy is sitting on the chair, starring at the door where she disappeared when Lynne and Jack walks back in.

"Did.. did you invite her Mom?"

"No, not really. I guess she told you about yesterday. But she asked if she could come over for 5 minutes. Said she wanted to see you."

"Oh." Troy can't say anymore than that. He's wondering about what she mean by this. Had anything happened between them? Had anything changed? His feelings hadn't, that he knew. But what did she feel?


	3. Chapter 3: I I have to go

Chapter 3: I

**Chapter 3: I.. I have to go**

The café. The place he adored. The place he hadn't been too since the day before graduation of High School. You know why? It was always too hurtful. But now. He's standing outside, looking up at the sign. It never changed. He's nervous. Why is her nervous? Heck, there's nothing to be nervous about. It's just.. who really? Who is she now?

"Hey!" A voice comes from behind and he jumps as she takes him out of his thoughts. "Er.. what are you standing outside for?"

"Nothing, I was just remembering."

"Remembering what?" she asks, but no answer is really needed as she remembers too. "Shall we then?"

Troy nods, walks towards the door and holds it open for her to go inside before him, showing her how gentlemanly he can be. He continues he act – cause although he can be pretty gentlemanly at times, he does not hold the chair for a girl when they go to a café. But he do now, not knowing why the heck he's even doing it. They sit down, a waiter takes their order, the waiter comes back with their coffee, all in silence. Neither of them is saying anything, each of them drowning in own memories.

"So..," Troy starts but is drifted up as she looks up at him with her beautiful eyes. "How are you? You been good?"

"Yes, everything is great," she says, but there's something in her voice that tells Troy that not everything is as it should be. Somehow she's nervous. "Er.. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who?" Troy can feel his hope drifting away as he understands what she's trying to tell him. The door to the small café goes up and a man around Troy's age comes in with a bag of food in his hands. He looks around, like he's trying to find someone. He notices Troy and Gabriella sitting at a table near the window and comes over.

"Hey baby," he says and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Hey," he says and nods to Troy.

"Troy, this is Peter, Peter this is Troy."

"Hey," Troy says, trying to hide his disappointment.

Gabriella can see that Troy was hoping for some one-on-one talk so she stands up quickly and asks Peter to come with her a few feet away so she can talk to him. Troy watch them as Gabriella softly explains to her boyfriend what it is that she wants. And soon enough they came back.

"I'm gonna go and prepare the dinner, so I'll see you later Gabs," Peter says. "Troy, it was nice to meet you. Bye." He puts his hand up as to say good-bye and leaves.

As they both turn their heads away from the door to look at each other again there's an awkward silence. A silence that they both hated, a silence that hadn't been there since.. Well, never. Gabriella looks down at her coffee cup and Troy stares out the window, acting like he's watching something really interesting. None of them intends to break the silence and none of them do. The waiter does as she comes over to ask if they want some refill in their cups. At the same time they say yes, looks up at each other and then look down in the cups as the waiter fills them up. That's when Troy can't hold himself from saying something.

"Soo.. boyfriend, huh?" He doesn't mean to make it sound really mean or anything, the thing he was going for was uninterested like he was only asking to break the silence that was becoming a little too awkward. But it was kinda mean.

Gabriella goes into a offensive position and says a little too sharp "Yes, got any problem with that Bolton? Huh?" The 'huh' in the end wasn't intended; she just felt like putting it there, feeling like Troy was really rude to her. And no way was she going to tell anyone, but she knew deep down that Troy only said it because he was hurt. And she felt awful being to one to make him feel that way.

--

It took another 30 minutes before they managed to talk normally with each other. It wasn't like in High School, who would expect that, but it was like two people knowing each other pretty well. It was like two people who had been close in High School but never seen each other after graduation. Yes, that's what it was.

"So how have you been?" Gabriella seems really interested and as disappointed as he is at the moment, he can't help feeling that the chemistry is still there. It's clear to his mind as he looks at her face and he knows it, he just do.

"I've been great. I mean, the days go by. The usual work is pretty boring at times though. When they won't listen to me. But hey, that's kids."

"Kids? Where do you work?"

"Oh sorry, didn't I tell you?" He knew he hadn't said anything about work. When could he had said that. They hadn't said much really. "I work as a gym teacher down at the elementary school. A few blocks away from East High."

"A teacher.. I would never have guessed." Her tone was half honest, half sarcastic and Troy had problems figuring out what she actually meant. She laughs as she sees his face. "I could have guessed that you would end up following your father's foot steps, but on the other hand, you're a pretty terrific basketball player and I wouldn't be surprised if I saw you on TV one day either." He understood now. She, as well as him, was confused about hi choice of work, but as she said, following his dads foot steps wasn't surprising. He had always looked up at his dad. Although secretly during the years he spent at High School when he was way too pushy with him.

"You know what?" he said. "I would never have thought I'd end up at exactly the same job as my dad. But college sort of changed my view of how it was to be a professional basketball player. I loved being in U of A, but in the end, there was too much pressure. I though my dad was hard, but I realized he was only trying his best to prepare me, prepare us, to the real world. That's why I chose to be a teacher too. I want to make those kids that have the dream I had understand how it really is out there. When they know that, that's when they can really find out what they want to become. My dream was just too big. But I'm not complaining. I live a great life, and those kids make it that way." Gabriella gazed at him. Never had she seen him so serious about anything. Before seconds can even pass she leans over the table and kisses him on the mouth. It's a short kiss and Troy is left in shock as she sits back on her chair, realizing what she had just done. Quickly she stands up, her cheeks turning red.

"I.. I have to go," she stutters. Then she half walks half run out of the café and down the road towards her mother's old house. Where she used to live.

Troy is left in pure confusedness. He had no idea what just happened, but he knew one thing. That shouldn't have happened. She had a boyfriend, and kissing him.. was it cheating? 'I.. I have to go too' he thinks to himself as he gets up from the table and leaves. As he walks down the road to his own house there's one memory stuck in his head.

--

_They had spent hours there already, ordered only one cup of coffee to share, which by the way was standing in the middle of the table half full. They looked into each others eyes as they played with each others fingers at the table. They had a moment, one of many, and they never wanted it to end. But as lucky as they was to have the friends and family that they did have, they all had the gift of interrupting them at the worst time. Including this very special moment. Gabriella's phone started buzzing at the table, making a awful high sound. The two of them jumped back to reality and Gabriella looked down at the phone. It was a message from her mom saying that she had to come home for dinner. _

"_I.." she didn't want to say it, but she had to. "I have to go." Her face was sad, but he comforted her only by looking lovingly straight into her eyes. She looked back. Those clear blue eyes she loved so much could make any pain go away as fast as the waves could make a bucket float away from the beach. She leaned over the table to kiss him softly on the mouth before she got up and walked to the door. There she stopped and looked back at him. He smiled at her as she blew him a kiss. Left was Troy, holding on to the feeling of her lips touching his and he smiled for himself, thinking that nothing could ever be better._


	4. Chapter 4: Almost perfect

Chapter 4: Almost perfect

**Chapter 4: Almost perfect**

His life had been great so far. He made it through High School as the cool kid that everyone wanted to be friends with, he did great as a part of the Redhawks at U of A, and he enjoyed being a basketball for the kids at the school. He couldn't imagine a better way to life his life. Well, he could. He could have been rich and had it much better, but life as it is right now is also great, nearly perfect.

He just needed one more thing to make it perfect. He knows that with one single person in his life, nothing else would matter. His life could really suck, but it would still be perfect. But that perfect life is far far away. The perfect person has a boyfriend. Which she obviously live together with. His life is nearly perfect.

Troy is sitting in his apartment. He has never noticed it, but it is very dark. He had always loved his place. It is very manly and.. well, messy. Hah, who would have thought?! Maybe he should paint it, make it lighter. Gabriella would certainly like it lighter. Gabriella would certainly put some sparkle to the apartment. What the hell? Gabriella is living her own life. Probably perfect already.

Is his life really nearly perfect? As he is sitting on the very comfortable and well-used couch Troy thinks that his life definitely got a little darker and less perfect after the meet with Gabriella at the café. She didn't come back for him. He knew that. There was something with her mother's house that made her come back to Albuquerque. But the fact that she wanted to meet him, didn't that mean something at all? She has a boyfriend. Peter. But she kissed him. Did that mean something?

Life is hard. It's hard to get through it without problems. Troy certainly had experienced some of that. If life could only be as High School. When the only problem was that the basketball captain talked to the one from another clique. Then life would have been perfect. Cause he'd have his girl.

Oh my god, how low is it possible to get. Troy gets up and picks up the phone. He need company, cause sitting at the couch is definitely not good for him. He starts to scroll down the contacts list at his cell and soon he can see Chad's name. Chad, his best friend. He can get him on other thoughts, at least for a while. And actually, it's been a while since he saw Chad last.

He pushes the green button and hears the phone ringing. Chad picks up almost at once. "Hello?" Is there a little distant tone there?

"Hey Chad! It's Troy." Troy is trying his best to sound as happy as possible, but it's hard when you're not really happy.

Luckily Chad isn't paying that much attention. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. There's not much to do at the moment."

"Ehh.. what?"

Troy realizes that he must have called on the worst possible time. Clearly he's in the middle of something and by the soft giggles in the background Troy knows its Taylor, Chad's girlfriend since High School.

"It's no big deal, but if you're not busy, do you want to do something?" There's only silence at the other end. "Chad?"

"Oh, sorry man. Did you say you wanted to hang out?"

"Yeah, but I figure you're busy, so it's ok."

"No, sure we can hang out if it's ok that Taylor comes along. Actually we have something to tell you."

"Oh, yeah it's all fine! Where are you?"

"At home, but what if we meet you at the bowling hall so we can bowl and then go get something to eat or something."

"Sounds good. See you soon then. Bye."

"Bye."

Troy hangs up with a light mind. Bowling is fun and if Chad and Taylor have some news then that can get him on other thoughts than his stupid life. The life that will never be perfect.

--

"Troy! Over here!" Chad and Taylor are sitting at a table in the bowling hall and Troy walks over to them. Both of them wear big smiles and Chad has his arm around his girlfriend. "Hey dude!" Chad greets his friend when Troy finally reach the table. "We figured we'd eat first, cause we really want to tell you something."

"Ok, should be fine. What's so exciting?" Troy gets really interested cause he can see the happiness in both of his friends eyes. He realizes that he hasn't seen their eyes like that since High School when they first started dating.

"Let's order first," Taylor says, trying hard to sit still and not jump up and down of excitement.

They order and finally, when they food arrives the two love birds find it's time to tell Troy. "Well, as you know, we've been together for a time now," Taylor starts. Troy nods cause he know that.

Chad continues. "So because of that we figured it was time to take the next step. We're moving in together. Earlier today we actually went to look at a few houses."

"Wow, that's awesome! Congratulations! Did you find anything good?" Troy is happy for his friends. But not surprised. He wouldn't be surprised if they told him they were getting married – or that they just eloped.

"As a matter of fact we did. We bought it." Now this surprises Troy. He's just sitting there, looking at Chad, then at Taylor who nods and then back at Chad who is also nodding. They laugh at his expression. "Dude, you ok?" Chad laughs.

"Huh? Yeah.. Just surprised that you actually bought it. It took me like months." Troy manage to get a little laugh out when realize how he acted. It's not often he gets speechless. "Where is it?"

"Just a few blocks away from you actually," Taylor says. "We're moving in next month, so I have to start cleaning up my apartment and get rid of all the things I don't need."

Now Troy really have to laugh as he thinks of all the useless things Chad has and that he has to get rid of. "Well, Chad could definitely throw some things. Half your things is probably just crap man!"

"Oh I have to agree with you there Troy," Taylor says and laughs too.

Chad does not laugh, but there's a small smile visible on his lips that he doesn't want the two others to see. "It's not crap, it's very useful stuff."

"Oh yeah, you never know when you could use a statue of a mouse," Troy says.

"Or a backpack full of old receipts," Taylor suggests.

The last comment got Chad's defensive side out. "Hey, I collected those receipts for _ages_! Those are not going in the garbage."

They continue to talk about Chad's stuff while they eat before they start their bowling game. And who wins? Troy does! And the prize? One of Chad's very important receipts from the old days!


	5. Chapter 5: Not really perfect either

Chapter 5: Not really perfect either

**Chapter 5: Not really perfect either**

Gabriella is sitting on her old bed. Alone. Downstairs Peter is making dinner. She is encircled with thoughts from the other day. She kissed him. It wasn't planned. Hell, she has a boyfriend. They are living together. As a matter of fact, Peter is determined on moving here, to Albuquerque. He told her a few days ago, said he really liked it here and that it seemed like she was happier here than any other place. "G? Dinner is ready."

Gabriella gets up from the bed and walks slowly towards the door and the stairs downstairs. She needs to figure out her feelings.

The dinner is perfect. Peter is a great cook, much better than Troy, who only knows how to warm up a frozen pizza. But it's passing by in silence. Gabriella is still surrounded by the same confused thoughts and Peter is thinking about how it would be to move here. He'd had to get a job somehow.

After dinner they both clean up the table and do the dishes, thinking that there's no point using electricity for the dishwasher now that they doesn't really have anything else to do than hang out. Also this is passing in silence. Gabriella is silently debating whether to talk to Peter about her feelings. What would he say? What should _she_ say? She knows she loves him. Is it possible to love two people at the same time? As Peter is also in deep thoughts he miss to see the confused look in his girlfriends eyes, but if he had, he would have been worried.

More hours passes by. No one says anything. They're trapped in a weird silence they can't seem to get out of and they go to bed the same way.

Gabriella wake up the next morning after what must have been the most awful night for at least a few years back. When she comes to think of it, she hasn't slept that bad since the nights after Troy broke up with her on their graduation day. After a while she had met new people at college and eventually gotten over Troy. Then she met Peter and she fell in love. She was relieved when she found out she was able to love someone else. She never admitted to anyone, but she was beginning to think that she would never love again. But that was then. Now she is worried she will always be torn between two guys she loves. God, why did life have to be so damn complicated?

She gets out of the bed and tip-toes out of the room, seeing that Peter was still asleep. She doesn't want to wake him so she walks down to the downstairs bathroom and showers there. When she gets out of there after spending probably an hour in the shower, trying to sort out her thought and feelings once again, she smells the delicious smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. She walks in and sees Peter in deep concentration making them by the oven. She walks over to him and puts her arms around him. "It smells good baby," she says softly. No doubt the feelings for him are still there, just as strong.

As Peter finish his last pancake and turns around to hold around her, Gabriella remembers meeting him the first time.

_She was walking into the library to deliver some books. Her exams where all done. She was looking forward to the summer break before she would start her last year at college. She had decided to go see her mother for a few weeks before trying to do something with Taylor or some other friends. She quickly walked over to the counter to deliver the books and when she turned around to leave again she walked right into a body. She looked up and saw into a pair of deep green eyes. Nice eyes, she thought to herself before she had to smile cause that was really a silly thought. She took a step back and looked at the person she walked into. "I'm so sorry," she said. Inside her head another voice was saying something pretty different. 'I mean, I'm not sorry I walked into you. You are veeery good-looking, you know that?'_

"_It's ok," he said and smiled. 'Wow, that's some white teeth.' He reached out his hand. "I'm Peter Williams."_

"_I'm Gabriella. Motez. Gabriella Motez." She took his hand and shook it, surprised that she was so nervous. Usually she was very casual with guys, even those she didn't know or talked to for the first time. _

"Ready for some good breakfast," Peter says and takes Gabriella back to reality. She nods and pulls herself out of the embrace. They both sit down at the table where they immediately starts to eat, surprisingly hungry. After all, it's only 9:15 AM. The conversation between them is now going easily, the silence from the day before is gone. Good thing, they both thinks, as they doesn't really like it when it seems like there's something wrong between them but they doesn't know what the other one is thinking about.


	6. Chapter 6: So good to see you!

Chapter 6: So good to see you

**Chapter 6: So good to see you!**

Gabriella is walking down the street towards her old school, feeling her mod lighten as she becomes closer and closer. She remembers all the breaks when they were all gathered out at the basketball court to watch the guys play. The girls sat on the side and talked about whatever interested them that day. As the last term of the last year in High School grew nearer and nearer, Sharpay also got nicer and nicer. At last she was sitting among them too, watching the guys – including her brother – play the famous game.

She walks up to the fountain and sits down. A light breeze plays with her hair as she looks around. This was the only school she ever felt like was a home to her. Suddenly she sees a very familiar silhouette inside through the doors. Is it? No, it can't be. Wait.. The person walks outside and Gabriella sees her clearly. It is! It's Sharpay! What is she doing here, at East High? Gabriella stand up from her seat on the fountain and walks towards the entrance. As Sharpay looks around she sees Gabriella walk towards her and waves. Gabriella smiles as she hasn't seen her friend since they went different ways many years ago.

"Oh my God, Sharpay! So good to see you!" Gabriella says happily and hugs her. Then they part and stands there taking in sight each others body's.

"Wow, I didn't think I would meet you here," Sharpay says and smiles. "What brings you back to East High?"

Gabriella explains the situation about her being back in Albuquerque. She tells Sharpay that she is now a full time writer. She used to work in a local paper in Utah, but now she's working on a book, crime to be exact. Sharpay is very interested in the book, but Gabriella is stubborn and won't tell a thing about her plot. Instead she asks Sharpay what she is doing at East High.

"Well," Sharpay says. "I was really into the whole theater thing and all, but it didn't seem like anyone wanted me in anything after High School. So I came back here only 6 months ago and the school offered me the drama teacher job. And trust me, I'm better that Darbus!" They both laugh as they remember their teacher, Ms. Darbus, and her strange classes. "Ryan on the other hand," Sharpay continues, "is currently playing in his first big movie. He was the one of us that ended up working with movies and theaters."

Gabriella isn't surprised that Ryan did good in the acting department, seeing that Sharpay made him pretty good by dragging him along to every single event she was in, but the fact that he did and Sharpay didn't surprises her a little more.

"Do you want to go grab some lunch or something? To catch up."

"Don't you have to work?" Sharpay shakes her head and says that all classes are canceled because of a basketball game. When Gabriella wonders why Sharpay doesn't want to see the game the answer is simply that she'd rather catch up with a friend she hasn't seen in many years.

An idea forms inside Gabriella's head. "What if we both go see it. Like the old days."

"That's a great idea!" Sharpay smiles. "But it doesn't start until 15:00 so we have about 90 minutes to get something to eat – if you're hungry that is."

"Very hungry," Gabriella nods and they walk down the street to a bakery nearby. It's new, Gabriella notices. It wasn't there when she lived here before. As they come closer she can see the sign and it reads 'Zeke's bakery'. "Zeke's bakery? Our Zeke?" Sharpay nods and smiles again. She opens the door and walks in. Inside Zeke is standing behind the counter, talking to a little girl in about 3 years who looks scary like himself. Gabriella looks questioning at Sharpay, but she only smiles more and walks over to the two people, greeting them and pointing at Gabriella who is still standing by the door. She signalizes to her that she should come over too.

"Gabriella! So good to see you again!" Zeke steps out from behind the counter and gives her a hug. The he turns to the girl next to him. "This is my daughter Samantha. Sam, this is Gabriella. We went to school together a while ago." Samantha smiles shy up at Gabriella.

"It's so good to see you too Zeke," Gabriella says before she too turns to Samantha and smiles at her. "And it's very nice to meet you, Samantha."

"So how have you been?" Zeke asks as he takes them to a table and they all sit down. "It has happened so much while you've been gone."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that. I've been great! As I just told Sharpay, I'm writing a book at the time. I'm almost done so soon you can read it! And I've now heard about you, Ryan and Shar. What about Chad? I know Taylor went back here and that she's working at the university as the chemistry teacher."

"Oh, Chad is dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yup," Zeke says and smiles.

"Uncle Chad is very good!" Samantha says with her cute little voice. When Gabriella looks up at Zeke with question marks in her eyes he tells her that he married Chad's sister, Cecilia. She's one year younger than them and she works in a law firm down town.

"He's in this new movie now, actually the same one as Ryan is in. It's funny how those things happen," Sharpay says when Gabriella is fully informed about how it all is now many years later. At first Gabriella seems surprised of something, but then she remembers what Sharpay told her earlier about Ryan. "Have.." Sharpay isn't really sure whether to ask her question or not, but decides to go for it. After all, sooner or later they have to talk about it. "Have you heard anything from Troy the last couple of years? He's wor-"

Gabriella interrupts her before Sharpay can say anything about Troy's current position or anything else for that matter. "I talked to Troy on his birthday."

"Oh.." The two other adults seem speechless and Samantha is only looking at them is amusement. She isn't old, but even she can notice that something is weird about the mention of her godfather Troy.

"We met at the café the next day and had a little talk and.. umm, Sharpay, can I talk to you for a sec?" Gabriella doesn't feel like she can tell Zeke everything before she has gotten the chance to get another girls point of view of the matter. Her first choice of girl would be Taylor, seeing she is her best friend, but as she can't keep it to herself anymore and that Zeke is the most impatient person she knows she needs to tell something right away. They both get up and walks outside so it's definite that Zeke won't hear the talk.

"What's wrong Gabs?"

"Did I tell you that I have a boyfriend? We moved in together last year and he is actually determent to settle down here, in my mother's house. But that's not the point," Gabriella adds as Sharpay is about to say something. "When I was talking to Troy, Peter came by. I guess it was the plan after all. He needed to see that I had moved on after I broke up with me."

Now Sharpay can't keep her mouth closed. "HE broke up with YOU?

"Yeah.. wait, did he tell you guys something else?"

"Yes! He said that you couldn't deal with a long distance relationship so you broke it up."

"Ohh.." Gabriella can't help to wonder why he said something like that. Then again; she can. He never did tell her the reason for the break up so to tell his friends wouldn't really be an option, would it?

"Gab, continue."

"Oh yeah. Well, after Peter left again we just sat there a while before we started to talk. We – at least I – had a great time, then suddenly – totally out of the blue – I… I…"

"You what?" Sharpay is very curious, but also wondering what upsets her friend so much. Is it something really bad? Or sad. Or-

"Sharpay, I kissed him…" Sharpay gasps and slaps her hand over her mouth, but quickly straighten herself up and lays and arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Then I left. I haven't talked to him after that. What do you think he's thinking now?" Sharpay holds around her friend even tighter and lirks out some soothing words as her shoulders begins to shake. After a few minutes Gabriella is fine again after her tinsy breakdown and they walk back inside where Zeke is standing behind the counter, pretending he didn't see everything that happened outside the window. "Sharpay," Gabriella says. "Can you just tell him for me? I don't think I can handle it again. I'm just confused. Is it ok if I just meet you back at the school?" Sharpay nods and gives her a friend before Gabriella walks out the doors again, never having the chance of eating anything as planned.


	7. Chapter 7: The truth

Chapter 7: The truth

**Chapter 7: The truth**

Suddenly getting dragged out of the dream he looks up in the ceiling as he can hear the familiar sound of his Blackberry bussing. With a slight groan he turns around to his side and takes the phone in his hand, seeing that someone's calling – still not awake enough to place the letters into a word. "Hello?" he says with a tired voice to make out the point that he is tired and that the stupid phone and the person on the other end just woke him up from what he believed to be a very peaceful sleep for once. After the kiss that Gabriella gave him a few days ago his nights had been filled with endless dreams about her, good and bad.

"Troy Bolton! What the heck did you tell me she broke up with you when it was the complete opposite?" Her somewhat angry voice certainly wakes him up as he realizes that the time has come to admit to his friends – and _her_ – why he broke up with her that day.

"Sharpay.."

"Now?"

"Calm down ok?" He is definitely awake now as he sits up in the bed with a pillow behind his back. He is struggling to find the right words when he realizes that he can't tell Sharpay before Gabriella. "Look, I know I lied, but it just seemed easier at the time."

"Yeah, to say the least!" She says, her voice slightly lower, slightly calmer, but still upset about her friend lying to her.

"Shar, I need to tell Gabriella first," he says, adding 'somehow' under his breath even though she can still hear him saying that word. "then I tell you guys. Ok?" It wasn't really a question – after all he wouldn't tell them before her, no matter how long it took him to save up the guts to actually talk to her again.

"Ok," Sharpay says, knowing that it is best for all parts if Gabriella hears it first. So she hangs up and leaves it to him to figure out how on earth he is going to tell her.

It's not an easy decision, but as he press the call button to call her he knows it's the right one. She answers after a few rings, sounding just as tired as he must have sounded when he was woken up. Quickly he tells her that they really need to talk and they decide to meet at the Starbucks store, mere 10 minutes from both their houses, 30 minutes later. 'No need to waste any time' Troy thinks to himself.

Exactly 30 minutes later the both show up at the coffee place they both love and adore – after all; it does serve them the best coffee. She can see – and feel – by the way he acts that he is nervous and then it hits her. He's going to tell her why he broke up with her. _'Figured'_ she thinks _'Sharpay obviously said something'. _

'_She seems very laid back about this'_ he thinks at the same time. _'Too laid back. She kissed me!'_ But she isn't laid back. After months of trying to hide the fact that she was upset after the break-up from her mother she had gotten pretty good at the acting part. "Umm..we should go inside I guess," Troy manage to say before he opens the door and lets her him before he walks after. They walk over to the counter and orders their coffee – which he insist on paying. Then they find a table where they sit down for _the talk_. Silence wrapps itself around them. Awkward silence this time.

Gabriella takes a sip from her cup and looks up at him with those big brown eyes of hers. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asks.

He says two words and she understand. "It's time." So she nods slowly as to give him a confirmation and looks down in her cup. "Gabi, when I broke up with you I.. I didn't want to."

Her eyes shoot back up from the cup to look closely at him, surprised, thought maybe not. "Then why Troy? You broke my heart that day and it took quite a while before it got repaired." Her eyes aren't surprised now, they're sad.

"I broke my own heart too that day. It was because of-" He stops himself. She lets him take his time. Of course it must be hard to tell her why he broke up with her when it also meant breaking his own heart. Over and over again he opens his mouth, but over and over again he closes it. How tell hell is he going to break it to her?

"It was because of my dad. I'm so sorry that I listened to him in the first place. I mean, he doesn't have anything to do with my personal life. At all!"

"Troy, what did he say?" She has to know for sure what Troy was told by his dad to say anything about the situation – other than what she just said.

"He told me that he had overheard you talking to Taylor, saying that you didn't think you could handle a long-distance relationship. That you were thinking of ending it because of it. That you didn't want to be stuck with me if you met someone else at college."

Gabriella can't do anything then open her mouth and put her hand in front of it as she realizes that her mouth is all open.

"Say something, please," he begs her.

"Troy, I would never ever say that. I would never want to leave you because life would put distance between us or because I _might_ meet another guy. You have to believe me when I say that after we broke up I never thought I would ever love again."

"But you did."

"Yeah." She doesn't want to tell him about her confused thoughts about the matter. That she is still in love with him is a secret not worth telling him. She lives with another man now.

Again the silence wraps itself around them. It's like things aren't out in the open as it should be. And that's the truth. Both of them are hiding their feelings. Troy will not tell her about his feelings because of Peter. And Gabriella will not tell Troy about her own – confused – feelings because of.. well, Peter really. And the fact that she at one point have to make a decision that she have to make by herself and not under the influence by the two men she's torn between. _'But then again,_' she thinks to herself, '_maybe telling him might help me decide. Troy is kind enough to take that into consideration. If he has feelings towards me too that is.' _"Troy.."

"What?"

"I-" the phone on the table starts buzzing and she picks it up to read the new text. "Oh.. I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Oh ok.." Troy is confused. _'What about the thing you were going to tell me?'_

"We should do this again soon. Maybe meet the rest of the gang too! Like old times." Gabriella smiles softly at him. "Bye." She grabs her purse and hurries out the doors, just like last time they talked. _'What is with these meetings? Something isn't right. There's something in the air that makes everything awkward'._

Gabriella walks fast towards her house. How could she ever forget? _'God, I'm so stupid'_. As she reaches the house she walks up the driveway to see the car already standing there. She walks inside the house. In the hallway 2 suitcases surrounded by what seems like a million plastic bags is standing right in front of the front door. She manages to walk over all of it and into the living room. "Mom!" Sara stands up from her seat and gives her only daughter a warm hug and a smile.

"You forgot about me dear."

"I'm so sorry Mom, I was just meeting a friend for coffee to clear up something that happened a long time ago. I really didn't mean to."

"Ssshhh honey." A playful smile finds its way to Sara's lips and Gabriella realizes that her mother was only kidding. "Gab, of course I understand that you'd want to meet up with your old friends. How's Taylor?"

"Actually I haven't talked to Taylor yet. Or Chad. I think they're busy. But I did talk to Sharpay and Zeke. Zeke has a daughter, Samantha. Gosh, she's the cutest thing." She's rambling and stops herself before she burst out with something she shouldn't burst out with.

"And we met Troy," Peter says. He doesn't know that Troy and Gabriella used to date, not does he know that Gabriella just went out to meet Troy. She didn't tell him anything about it because he was sleeping when she left and she didn't want to wake him.

"Oh, Troy," Sara says and smiles when she thinks back on the sweet boy who cared so much about her girl in High School. She never really understood what happened between them.

"Yeah, the other day. You hungry?" Gabriella says quickly to change the subject as she sees the smile in her mother's face.


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping

Chapter 8: Shopping

**Chapter 8: Shopping**

One word is stuck to Troy's brain. And as weird it may sound for most people who weren't there that day, it's his very own way that has taken the place of all other thoughts. Even the names of his students are gone, which can be very inconvenient when he is supposed to give them all tasks. But whatever he does, on his mission to get his name out of his brain, it does not disappear. And this day is no exception.

"_Troy.."_

That was her only words before she strangely had to go. Probably the boyfriend wanting her to come home. Wonder what they did. _'Eww, Troy, get those thoughts out of you stupid little head! Wait.. that was a new thought!'_

"This is just crazy" he says to himself. He doesn't even know what she was going to say. Probably something like 'do you know when the stores closes here? Is it still as early as it was then?' which he would say yes too and they would laugh, thinking back on the days they spent together, supposedly shopping but always ending up at the café without one single bought thing because the stores closed so ridiculously early. Troy smiles at the thought.

But he is quickly brought out of the thoughts again when the phone rings. It's load and annoying and as much as he wants to ignore it, he can't. It's a very bad habit of him. Most people manage to shut the sound out when they feel too crapy to answer, but for Troy, that is absolutely impossible.

He crawls out of bed and runs to the phone that is stupidly placed in the hallway, miles – it feels – away from the bedroom. "Hello?"

"Hi!"

"Gabriella?" He's confused. Either, he is really bad at remembering how voices sound, or he is very tired.

"Yes silly," Gabriella laughs. "Did I wake you?"

"Mhmmmm…" Troy groans and rubs his eyes to fully wake up. "I was awake, just not really up. Tired."

"Oh Troy you haven't changed a bit." Gabriella is still laughing. "So.. got any plans for the day? Or did you plan to stay in that bed of yours?"

Troy would very much like to stay in that bed of his all day, but the refrigerator was practically empty and he was desperate for some clean clothes. "Well, you know. I can't."

"Can't what? Answer me?" Troy can actually hear her smiling as she's kidding around with him. _'Cruel. She knows I'm tired.'_

"Nooo… Stay in bed. I would very much like that, but like as a single man living alone I have to shop. The refrigerator is empty and I have nothing clean clothes to where. I'm actually wondering how I'm gonna get to the store without looking like a vagrant."

"Troy Troy Troy, what can I do about you?" _'Gabriella is certainly enjoying this'_ "Look, find the cleanest clothes you have, put the rest in the washing machine and come meet me at the super market. I have some shopping to do to."

"Fine. But don't be surprised if I do look like a vagrant."

"No no, I won't!"

Troy is happy. Not only did the phone call wake him up, it was a funny conversation. Gabriella hasn't changed either. She's still the same funny, cute girl she was all those years ago. Just a little older. _'It's good to know, I guess. _We_ haven't changed together either.' _

A while after they meet at the super market where they do their shopping. It doesn't surprise Gabriella when Troy goes to the frozen pizza section. But when Gabriella follows him and put 3 pizzas in her own shopping cart, it surprises Troy. The Gabriella he knows likes to have home cooked meals, preferably healthy, certainly not frozen pizza, one of the most unhealthy things you can eat, according to herself. So yes, it does surprise him. When he looks at her with a weird look to say that he thinks this is weird she replies "What? I just need a break from the cooking. I make a lot of dinners and sometimes I just need to be able to put a pizza in the oven and be done with dinner."

Troy only nods, doesn't want to argue, before they continue their shopping. They talk like they haven't been away from each other at all and they have a lovely time. Even at the super market.

When they are done and standing at the parking lot, ready to go off to their homes, Troy get a phone call from a very excited mother.

"Troy dear, did you know that Mrs. Montez is in town? You should go see her! She'd be so pleased!"

"Hey Mom! Who's in town?"

"Sara Montez. Gabriell-"

"Yeah I know who Sara Montez is Mom." Troy smiles and rolls his eyes towards Gabriella who laughs. "Did you say I should go see her?"

"Yes! Who's with you? I heard someone laughing."

"It's Gabriella Mom."

Troy can hear his mother smiling on the other end now and knows exactly what she's gonna say. "Oh, so you already knew she was here?"

"Nope, I didn't."

"How is Gabriella? Where are you? You having fun? Say hallo to her from me and you father." He knew it would come.

"Mom, I will tell her you said that, and she's fine." He takes the phone away from his ear to tell Gabriella that his parents say hallo and she smiles and tell him to tell them hallo from her too." And Mom, she says hallo back. I have to go now, ok?"

"Wait honey, I was going to tell you that I invited Sara and Gabriella over here for dinner. And Peter of course. You'll be there too?"

"Sure Mom. Got to go. Bye!" He hangs up before his mother can say anything more. "Why did she call to tell me that I should go see you mother when she invited her over for dinner tomorrow so we all can catch up?"

"I don't know, but I do know your mother and she's always crazy when she's excited!" She smiles at Troy. "And I totally forgot to tell you that my Mom is here. That's why I had to go so quickly."

"Oh yeah, I thought it was something like that," Troy says nonchalantly. "I never really thought about it."

"Oh." _'Is she disappointed?'_ Troy thinks, light minded. "Well, I guess I have to get the food home. It's so warm these days. See you later though, at dinner?"

"Yup," Troy nods. "It'll be fun. Those dinners usually were!"


	9. Chapter 9: Celebration of a new beginnin

Chapter 9: Celebration of a new beginning

**Chapter 9: Celebration of a new beginning**

Only a couple of hours later they meet again. Troy is already at his parent's house, doing a little last minute helping as he sets the table, when the door bell rings.

"Troy, dear. Will you open the door? I'm sure it's them!" Lynne asks Troy as she is very busy making her sauce perfect for the dinner she has prepared all day.

Troy walks to the door and his mother was right. On the front porch Sara Montez is standing – beautiful as ever – with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Right behind her, Gabriella is standing, with Peter on her right side.

"Sara, it is a pleasure to see you again!" Troy says and hugs his ex-girlfriends mother. Their two families had always been close and it was sad to realize that the days at the Montez's house were over.

"Troy, you have certainly grown up to be a handsome man!" Sara responds and smiles. "Now where is your mother? I have some flowers for her."

"Right in the kitchen, you know, making her sauce." Troy winks at Sara before she walks in. "Hello Gabriella," Troy says now as he looks down at his former girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek. The he turns to Peter and shakes his hand. "Hi man, nice to have you here with us." Then he shows them both into the living room where Sara is now sitting with Jack and talking about the old days.

That is when Gabriella suddenly thinks about something. "Troy, can I have a word with you?"

Troy twirls around to look at Gabriella. There's something about the look in her eyes that tells him that whatever she wants to talk to him about, is serious, and he nods and takes her into the guest bed room right beside the hallway.

"Troy, I never told Peter that we've been dating. I never thought it was important for him to know, but now they're out there, talking about the old days. They're gonna spill it any moment."

"Gabi, you need to calm down. Is it a bad thing that he knows? Is there a reason you don't want him to know that we used to date in High School?"

Gabriella thinks about the question a little too long before she answers. "No, of course not. Just that.. Well, I guess I should have told him once we got here and met you." Troy looks into her eyes and she looks back. And the look he gets back is confusing, like she's trying to tell him something that she doesn't really want to say. But he can also see that Gabriella is in fact worried about what will happen when Peter finds out so he opens the door and calls for Peter to come in to them.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella whispers, slightly afraid.

"Gabi, you have to tell him. And if you don't, I will." Troy is firm. There's no point of putting themselves into something that maybe could mean danger. He doesn't know what pisses Peter off, and he really doesn't want to know.

Peter walks into the room and looks from Gabriella to Troy and back at Gabriella. Troy clears his throat. "Peter, I think Gabriella wants to tell you something." Peter looks at Troy and again he turns his head toward Gabriella.

"What is it?" There's no concern in his voice, no curiosity, no emotions at all. To Troy, it sounds almost cold, if he has to be really honest.

"Well," Gabriella says. "Look, I know I should have told you this before, but I didn't think it was such a big deal. Umm…" Gabriella is hesitating.

"Gabi, go on. It's ok." Troy says, trying to calm her down. He knows her well enough to know that she's freaked out on the inside.

"Come on Gabriella, you know you can tell me."

"In High School, for the last year and a half, Troy and I were dating. That's why our families are so close. I guess we were pretty serious for a while, but we broke up right before we went to college." Troy is actually surprised she said they broke up right before they went to college. It's nearly true, but they did spend their summer in Albuquerque before they left. And Gabriella is surprised too. She never planned to say anything about when they broke up, but when she had started the sentence, she didn't want to end it with 'we broke up at the day of graduation'.

Peter doesn't say anything, and Gabriella looks like she's put in the most awkward situation she could ever imagine so Troy decides to break the silence. "I didn't know you didn't know, but Gabriella just told me and I thought – we thought – it would be best for you if you knew, cause you know parents. They love to talk about the old days and we are pretty much the reason they know each other."

"Right." It's hard to make any sense out of the expression on Peter's face and both Troy and Gabriella are insecure about how to act and what to say. "Do you think we could have a moment?" Peter says to no-one in particular, but Troy understands he means him, so he walks out to the hall way.

As he stands there he can hear them talk. In the beginning it's just mumbling and impossible to hear a word of what they're saying but soon the voices are louder and he can make sense of some pieces.

"_Gabriella, why the heck didn't you tell me? Have you been with this guy a lot the last couple of days?"_

_Mumbling_

"_What do you mean not only? You told me you were out with friends."_

"_Peter, we _are_ friends!"_

"_You used to date!"_

"_It might come as a shock for you, but it is possible to be friends with your ex!"_

"_Did you love him?"_

_Silence_

"_Do you still love him?"_

_More silence. _Troy flexes his muscles_. _

"_God Gabriella, you still love him!"_

"_As a friend, Peter! As a friend!"_

Suddenly the door flies open and Peter walks angrily out of the room with a tear-filled Gabriella after him.

"Peter! Can't we just talk about it?" Peter continues to walk and he opens the front door and walks outside. Gabriella runs after him and reaches him halfway down the driveway. She takes a hold around his arm and stops him. "Peter, you can't just walk away from me. Do you really want this relationship to work out? Then you need to stay and talk about things that upset you. I know I should have told you before, but I didn't. But it's out in the open now, and you have to tell me what you feel. If not, there is no way we can fix it and there is no way we can work out as a couple."

Peter looks down at her with angry eyes. He doesn't say anything; he just gets out of her grip around his arm and walks back to the front door where Troy is looking at them. When he's right in front of Troy, he lifts his arm and punches him in the face as hard as he can.

Gabriella gasps and runs up to them. Troy is now lying on the floor with a bleeding lip. He slowly gets up and as Gabriella reach up to them she helps him. She is angry now, looking at Peter, still holding Troy who clearly is in pain because of the punch and the fall.

"Peter, what the hell!" Gabriella shouts. "What the hell were you thinking? If there was any doubt at all, it's all gone. You and me, we're over. Finito! I don't want to see you again. Ever! Go to the house and get your stuff and leave!"

The parents have heard the shouting now and comes out in the hall way where they see Gabriella with her and around Troy and Peter walking down the driveway, his head low.

"What happened?" both Sara and Lynne asks.

Gabriella isn't slow to tell them. Her insides are boiling. She is so angry with Peter for doing that. "I was telling Peter that me and Troy dated in High School, just to make sure he didn't get caught off guard with you talking about the old days. He got so angry – for no reason really – and he just walked away. So I run after him, telling him that we can't work as a couple if he's going to walk away every time we have an argument or discussion. Then he just walked right up to Troy and punched him in the face." Everyone can see that Gabriella is as angry as she has ever been before. What they don't know is that deep deep inside, behind all that anger, she is relieved. The decision she was so uncertain about, the decision she was so nervous about taking, it had just gotten decided by itself. She knows that Peter was never right for her. Troy is the guy she loves. She did back in High School and she does know. "Are you ok Troy?" She says and turns to Troy, still holding a tight grip around his waist. "I am so sorry he punched you. I would never have guessed. I'm not going to defend Peter in any way; we are as over as it can be, but I always thought that he was sensitive and not a fighty one. I guess I was wrong. I guess I was wrong about ever loving him."

"I'm ok Gabi. My lip is hurting like hell, but I'll be fine." Sara and Lynne takes a few steps back to where Jack is standing before they all go back to the living room. They never thought Troy and Gabriella were over for good, even with Gabriella finding a new boyfriend and moving in with him. They were meant to be.

"Troy, I… I…" Gabriella can't get the words out so she steps even closer to him – if that is even possible – gets up on her toes and places a soft kiss on Troy's lips. "I still love you Troy Bolton. I never stopped."

"Gabriella, did you know that I haven't had a girlfriend – and never been on a date for that matter – after I broke it off? I was cursing myself for even listening to my Dad from the moment I walked away from you on the day of graduation and I've been cursing myself ever since. I never stopped loving you either Montez."

Gabriella kisses him again, more passionately this time. "Your lip feeling better?" she asks softly.

"Definitely," he smiles, giving her a hug. "I missed you Montez."

"Back at you Bolton," she whispers into his chest.

­­­

A few minutes later they walk into the house again and to the dinner table where Lynne, Sara and Jack have just started eating. They sit down side by side at the table and starts provide themselves with the goods on the table.

"You ok son?" Jack asks as he hasn't said anything about the matter before.

Troy nods and looks at Gabriella. She takes his hand under the table before she says the sentence the three parents have been waiting for since Graduation Day. "Mom, Lynne, Jack, we just want you to know that we're back together now. I have to admit that I was torn between my love for Peter and my love for Troy, but Peter proved to me today that he isn't worth my love anymore and that love is lost. Troy is the only one for me."

"Awhh," Lynne and Sara sighs and Jack can't do anything but smile and the sweet couple steeling glances at each other every other second.

As the meal starts for real the conversation drifts off to the old days again, about how it all started, about the duet and the almost kiss at the 'kids – I mean young adults – party' and how Sara met Lynne and Jack at the exact same time at the adult party only a floor up. About how the three adults where standing on the patio looking down at the youths on the ground and seeing their kids sharing a moments, knowing that this was definitely as start of something new.

As the evening goes on, they talk about the 'newer' days, about college life and working life. About future plans and most of all, the new beginning.

The sit in the living room, eating the most delicious cake any of they has ever tasted, and Jack finds his finest champagne, saved for an important moment. He finds glassed and fills them all with the bubbly liquid and they raise the glasses. "For a new beginning," he says.

"_For a new beginning!"_


End file.
